curiosity killed the cat
by MaiaDovakiin
Summary: Bella is curious about the mysterious Jasper Whitlock and wants to find out about his past but whenever she gets close enough to ask Alice or Edward get in the way, but what happens when the rest of the cullens leave for a long hunt leaving Jasper at home by himself? Will Bella finally find out about his past or why they've been kept apart?
1. Chapter 1

**hey thanks for checking this out :) this is my second fan fiction sorry if its bad but I'm learning from my mistakes, anyway Disclaimer: I don't own anything the twilight series belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyers but you all knew that ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella is Curious to know the mystery Cullen that is Jasper Whitlock but is always stopped by Edward or Alice so what happens when they all leave for a hunt leaving Jasper home alone? OOC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong> **POV**

I walked into the Cullen mansion and went to my 'place' by Edwards side as he called it, God he is getting on my nerves so much lately with his superior attitude and know it all comments but for whatever reason I'm still with him and I know what you're thinking why? I don't know either.

I tuned in to their conversation at the mention of my name "huh?' I said 'wow smart one Bella' I mentally told myself "well Bella if you were listening you would know that we are going on a long hunt for a couple days and we were trying to decide who should stay behind with you" Edward said in an bored tone

"I don't need a babysitter "I said annoyed that he thinks I am to weak to take care of myself "yes you do Bella your a Danger magnet and I swear to God if I turned my back for 10 seconds you would probably fall and break your neck" he said with his all to familiar 'back down' face on "NO I DONT EDWARD! I GOT ON JUST FINE BEFORE WE MET!" I said yelling at him watching Edwards face get angrier at every word .

I saw jasper raise a hand to his head and I sent him a sorry look realising how this must be affecting him before turning back to Edward with a look of pure anger 'goodbye Edward" I said coldly before walking out the front door to my truck and driving away.

* * *

><p>when I got home I sat down on my bed grabbing my IPod, finding all the songs on there that Edward doesn't like and putting it on repeat, I just sat their for hours thinking about who I used to be before I met Edward<p>

**flashback:**

**I pulled up to school for my first day at phoenix high in my dark blue Lamborghini basking in the awed stares of the crowd surrounding my car, running my hand through my hair as I got out and walking though the crowds of people winking at one of the guys I thought was cute, I proceeded to walk with undeniable confidence as I went to the office "hi I'm Isabella swan here for my timetable" I said to the woman starring at me from behind the desk "h-h-here you are miss" she said handing to me " thank you I said with a kind smile walking out of the office. I looked down to see what class I had first**

**CHEMESTRY l MRS DOYLE l A1 (A/N: sorry if this doesn't make sense to anyone this is just how mine is set up )**

**"okay now where's A1" I muttered to myself, since the bell hadn't rang yet I wandered around the school occasionally stopping to talk to people but otherwise memorising the school. When the bell finally rang I walked up to the cute guy near me and put on my best innocent face "hey I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me where my classroom is?' I said throwing him my most dazzling smile knowing exactly where the classroom was "y-yeah sure" he said stuttering before regaining his composure "I mean yeah okay names Tyler by the way" he said trying to act cool we walked to class together talking and laughing the entire way even though we had just met, we became fast friends and soon I was the most popular girl in school, I was the 'it' girl hot, confident, smart, honest and the kind of person who was liked by everyone **

**end flashback**

now look at me I hide from the spotlight, I lie, and I have failed sooo many tests from Edward dragging me to his house when I need to study and I have no confidence also thanks to him who never forgets to point out my flaws and tell me how bad I look, I'm a mere shell of who I used to be.

that's when I decided I wasn't going to be Edwards little 'pet' anymore, I decided I'm going back to who I was before I met the Cullens and if any of them want to be my friend when they see who I really am they are welcome well except Alice and Edward because they are to controlling they always tell me who I can and can't see like Jacob for example I mean I've known him since I was little why shouldn't I be able to see my best friend! and Jasper... I find jasper to be a mystery I mean all I actually know about him if what he looks like, he was an empath and that he has a 'bad' past... I was brought out of my thoughts by a soft knock on my door

"Bella, I ordered some pizza do you want some?" Charlie asked through the door "yeah I guess" I said hopping up and walking downstairs where Charlie was waiting with a plate of pizza " here you are bells" he said handing me the plate "thanks ch-dad " I said, Charlie broke into a grin and hugged me, when he pulled back I was smiling as well "goodnight dad" I said as I waked to my room with my pizza.

* * *

><p>after a night of flashback dreams I realised why jasper is such a mystery to me. The simple answer Alice and Edward, whenever I tried to talk to talk to Jasper one of them would get in the way dragging one of us from the room with some stupid excuse but now I just have to figure out why they did that?<p>

* * *

><p>after a very uneventful morning I decided to go shopping for a new wardrobe after all my current clothes were either Edward or Alice approved not Bella approved and far from it, it was all loose flowy dresses that made me look like I just came from a church choir or the occasional pair of jeans in the worst colours from Alice's 80's faze I suppressed a shudder.<p>

my style was more leather pants, high heeled boots and band shirts and leather jackets that kind of thing but not gothic or anything more a combination of sexy/casual unlike some of the things Alice got which were slutty/ugly those clothes were hidden in the back of my closet with my favourite pair of shoes which are my cowboy boots which are definitely NOT Alice approved.

when I got home with at least 23 bags I walked to my closet throwing out all the clothes Alice bought me and replacing t with the stuff I bought with a nod of satisfaction at the clothes before logging onto my chatbook page and calling EmmettIsTheBoss soon his face filled the screen "nice username Emmett" I said sarcastically 'thanks bellsy" he said not getting the sarcasm, I just rolled my eyes

" anyway I was just wondering if you and Rosalie wanted to go to the park with me?" I asked "ummm I dunno let me go ask Rosie " he said walking off the screen just as jasper walked past "hey jasper' I called out his head snapped towards the screen, when he saw it was me he smiled and walked over

"hey Bella" he said his accent slipping though "hey me, Emmett and Rosalie might be going to the park wanna come with us?" I said hoping he would say yes I really want to find out more about him "yeah I"d love to" he said his smile getting bigger, I did a small victory dance in my head, just then Emmett came back with Rosalie in tow "move jasper' said Jasper rolled his eyes and walked away "BELLA" Emmett said excitedly "'Rosie said yes! When are we leaving" "now" I said but ill pick you up and Jasper is going as well"" okay" Rosalie and Emmett said together.

after I did my makeup I got changed into my cowboy boots, black jean shorts and red flannelette shirt I drove to the storage units where my baby was being kept, my Lamborghini I swapped it out for my Chevy and drove to the Cullen's mansion.

When I pulled up Emmett's eyes were so wide he looked like a cartoon character, I couldn't help but laugh "Bella you do realise stealing cars is illegal right?" Emmett said eyes still wide "yeah I know my dad's chief of police remember? this is my car from Phoenix" I said calmly "cool" was all Rosalie said before getting in the back Emmett not far behind "where's Jasper" I asked "Right here" an accented voice came from next to me "god Jasper don't do that! now get in" I said as jasper flashed to the opposite side of the car so he was riding shotgun

* * *

><p>I talked to jasper the entire way to the park finding out his favourite movie - <span>man from snowy river<span> , colour - red , memory - going riding with his sister Sarah when he was 12 and discovering a small lake surrounded by trees and the prettiest wild flowers he'd ever seen and full of colourful fish, it became their place and no-one else new about it.I was honoured he'd share such a precious memory from his human life with me

when we arrived at the park Emmett practically ran from the car towards the playground, when we caught up to him he was sitting on the swing, it was funny seeing a man of Emmett's build on a tiny little swing in a children's playground and apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so since both Rosalie and Jasper both burst out laughing at the same time I did not that Emmett cared but it was nice hearing Jasper laugh since whenever I visit he's always so serious but the happiness was short lived as Alice stormed up us and started telling Jasper off "JASPER! what do you think your doing? I told you to go on a hunt today but instead you go to the park!" she said angrily, I narrowed my eyes I mean every time we are together one of them splits us up, but I will not give up yet I will get to know Jasper whether they want me to or not.

**so there it is I was going to write more but if I don't stop it'll be like 2 500 words and for all I know it sucks but there will be another chapter up maybe next week? I don't know but soon. sorry if any words didn't make sense I'm Australian and sometimes type my slang instead of the full word** **also I apologize for my punctuation problems its just not something I'm good at. **

**don't forget to read, review and enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey... so I meant to update sooner but I got sick and when I got better my laptop crashed *cough* bad luck *cough* and my internet is really slow on my computer 'till Friday so I'm typing this on my ipod that chooses when it wants to work but it's done so without further adieu I present Chapter 2 **

**Jasper POV **

I turned towards Alice's car and started walking but I only got a few steps before I stopped dead as I realized something... I major Jasper Whitlock have gone soft, something I vowed would never happen but it has.

I mean look at me I only ever wear _Alice_ approved clothing and I only visit _Alice_ approved friends and drive_ Alice _approved cars! and here I am walking away from one of the few people in my existence that make me happy because _Alice_ said to!

well no more! I am Major Jasper Whitlock, God of War and I will not be controlled by this 'pixie' any more!

I turned around to face Alice "I'm not leaving, Alice" I said with the proud voice of 'the major'.

**Bella POV**

Jasper turned away from us and started walking to Alice's car, ' is that it ' I thought, he's just going to give up? but as I focused on his face I saw his jaw set in determination as he started to turn around to face Alice once more.

he walked forward a few steps towards Alice before stopping to stand in a very confident almost military like stance and said "I'm not leaving Alice" in a voice that matched his stance, proud and full of confidence.

I watched as Alice's face flickered from sadness to fear to anger "fine, but we will talk about this later" she said stomping off to her yellow Porsche.

as soon as she was gone I turned and hugged Jasper "thank you for not leaving Jasper" I said quietly as his ridged stance slowly melted away and he hugged me back "no problem Bella" he replied almost as quietly, but of course Emmett just had to ruin the moment.

"awww look at the two love birds" Emmett said in his usual booming but slightly teasing voice.

Jasper quickly stepped back "Emmett!" Rosalie hit him on the back of the head.

"What?" Emmett asked confused "nothing Em" I said shaking my head "anyway any ideas about what we should do now?"I asked looking at Emmett as his face lit up in excitement

"WE SHOULD PLAY COPS AND ROBBERS!" He yelled excitedly getting a few weird stares from people walking past, I raised my eyebrow "how old are you Emmett?"

He grinned at me "68" he said smirking "but please belly-boo can we play cops and robbers" he said giving me the puppy dog eyes " fine " I sighed "YES! okay Jasper and Rosie are cops and I'm the robber" he said grinning

"what about me?" I asked cautiously " you're my hostage " he said smirking as he threw me over his shoulder running off slightly faster than the average human "Emmett!" I screamed as he ran.

I looked behind us at Jasper and Rosalie to see they were running behind us and I couldn't help laughing once I saw the look on Jasper's face.

Emmett kept running until he was about a meter from my car and put me down only to be tackled by Jasper, I went and stood next to Rosalie while they wrestled on the grass "how long do you think it'll take jasper to pin Emmett?" I asked as I watched Emmett fail to attack jasper time and time again

"about ten seconds" Rosalie laughed and true to her word ten seconds later Emmett was pinned face down in the grass with Jasper sitting on him looking victorious and smug As he got off Emmett and walked over to us

"are you okay Bella?" He asked his smug face morphing into one of worry "yeah I'm fine but I'm a little bit hungry so how about we go get something to eat?" I asked "yeah okay" they all said together.

* * *

><p>After I finished eating I turned to look at the three vamps in my car "well I don't really want to go home yet because we weren't at the park very long and I need to talk to you guys " I said honestly " me neither Bellarina " Emmett said with his usual cheeky grin on his face "same" Jasper and Rosalie said at the same time "okay then what should we do?" I asked before turning and smiling at Emmett.<p>

"Why don't we go to Edward an I's meadow, I mean I can talk to you on the way there and the meadow is a large open area away from humans so you won't have to pretend to be human" I suggested "sounds like fun" Rosalie said smiling at me and to say I was shocked was an understatement.

I shook my head and smiled back before looking at Jasper "I agree with Rose" Jasper smiled and knowing Emmett always agrees with Rosalie I started driving to the meadow.

we got to the edge of the woods roughly 10 minutes later and hopped out of the car "hey I just need to talk to Rosalie and Emmett quickly okay jasper?" "yeah that's fine" he replied and walked into the woods to give us some privacy

"okay so Rosalie umm I was wondering if I could call you Rose you know if you don't still hate me?" I asked nervously "yes you can Bella and I never hated you I just hated that you let Alice and Edward control you like that" she said smiling warmly

"and Rose could I just talk to Emmett quickly?" I asked " umm sure " she said confused and walled away the same way jasper went "

"so Emmett I was thinking about pulling a prank on Rose and Jasper" I said cautiously unsure how he would react "yes! You've finally joined the the dark side Bella" Emmett said with an Evil grin on his face " so what did you have in mind " he asked leaning closer.

"Well I thought you could run me into the forest and catch the animal that smells most like human, drain it and make sure to get blood on you're face then I'll scream and pretend to be almost dead and you just pretend to be a blood crazed vamp and it should fool them" I said proud of my well thought out plan

"but what about my eyes bells? They'll be gold still?" i smirked and ran to my car "I have red contacts in my glove box, I was going to use them on halloween but now's good to" , " awesome " Emmett high fives me

"well let's go if we talk to long they'll come to find us and you still need to hunt, oh and ill need some of that blood on my wrist we can use the bite from James to make it look like you bit me " I smiled " okay bellarina let's go " Emmett said and ran deep into the forest, put me down and ran off to find an animal.

When he got back he had blood surrounding his mouth and on his right hand.

He rubbed the blood on his hand over my scar and put in the contacts and I gotta say he played his part well and spent a couple seconds getting into character before crouching down and motioning for me to lay beneath him, then raising my wrist to make it look to any approaching vampire he'd just drank from it.

I screamed the most horrified scream I could mange and then closed my eyes lowering my heartbeat as much as I could waiting for them to get here.

as soon as Emmett heard them approaching he turned his head and growled not dropping my wrist and playing his part perfectly, I heard a gasp from Rose and a growl from Jasper

"Emmett! What have you done!" Jasper yelled pain and anger clear in his voice while Rose's unneeded breaths sped up,I slightly opened my eye and looked at their faces and burst out laughing at the absolute horror on their faces 'they fell for it!' I thought and burst out laughing at the same time as Emmett

"good one belly" he laughed and high fives me again while Rose and Jasper just had looks of confusion on their faces which made us laugh more before Emmett explained " belly here had a great idea to prank you and man was it epic" he boomed

" but your eyes " Rose said shakily " contacts " Emmett said taking them out and putting them back in their case as I was pulled into a tight hug by Jasper "never scare me like that again" He said sounding like he was going to cry if he could "ok Jas" I said hugging him back while the voice in my head wondered 'why does he care so much?'

**so there it is chapter 2 sorry if it's bad but in my defence I'm new to this and still a little sick but oh well.. also if you decide to read this story then you are all kinds of awesome sauce so thx for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay sorry it's mega late but my grandmother died and I took some time off writing to grieve and now my internet is screwed (again), pair that with severe writers block and I think I forgot to mention that as I first came up with the drafts for this story that 7 black cats crossed my path as I danced under a ladder on** **the mirrors I'd just broken so yeah... well I'm going to try to start posting chapters at a regular time. But anyway here's this one.**

I sat in his lap for a minute allowing him to calm himself when rose cleared her throat, I turned my head as much as I could while still being held by jasper "yes?"

She held up her phone before explaining "I just got a text from Alice she said Carlisle wants to talk to us" I frowned and tapped jasper arm silently asking him to let me go to which he complied "okay let's go then"I sighed.

We got to the house in record speed (thanks to Emmett's driving) and walked up to the house where they were waiting.

"JAZZY! What took you so long!" Alice whined in her usual nails down a chalkboard voice, Jasper flinched at the horrendous nickname.

"We were breaking the speed limit by at least 30 Alice" he turned to Carlisle "you wanted to talk to us?"

"Yes Esme has decided that it's time for the annual family hunting trip.."

"But" Edward butted in "someone has to stay behind to look after Bella".

I flipped "WHAT! I don't need a babysitter Edward I'm 19!

"He didn't even look at me "So while you were gone we discussed it and *sigh* Carlisle decided that it's Jaspers turn" ... I glare at the ground "..thank you Edward, Now we will be leaving in 10minutes I assume that's more than long enough to pack?" He looked pointedly at Emmett and Rose.

Ten minutes later...

"Is everyone ready?" Edward asked impatiently tapping his foot "a chorus of "yes Edward" could be heard from the staircase as everyone started walking down, we walked back outside to say goodbye.

After saying all our goodbyes they started to leave Edward and Alice followed by Carlisle and Esme but of course Emmett being Emmett couldn't leave without a parting message, he stood with a light smirk on his face,

"well you two kids had better behave but don't forget to have fun.. But not too much fun because after all Belsy's still a virgin" he said and winked and Jasper making my cheeks flush pink "Emmett!"

And with that he ran off with Rose after the others "so what do you want to do now?" Jasper said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively "Jasper!" He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"well right now I really want to go take a nap" as if to prove my point I yawned suddenly "okay then follow me" Jasper said grabbing my hand and leading me up to his study where I was surprised to find there was a bed I raised my eyebrows suggestively "what's this doing in here?"

Jasper laughed "it's not what you think I like to relax in here away from the rest of the family and even though I don't sleep its still nice to relax on a bed every once in a while."

I walked over and sat on the bed surprised to find it was one of the softest beds I'd ever sat on,"Jasper?"

"Yeah?" "Would you mind if I slept in here?"

He chuckled "no that would be fine" I got up and hugged him ignoring the look of shock on his face "Thank you!"

I walked back and lay down on bed "jasper do you want to lay with me?"

I turned to look at his reaction he sat silent for a few minutes before standing "why not" he shrugged we lay on the bed talking about everything and nothing until I fell asleep.

Jasper was gone when I woke up so I decided to go make some breakfast but as I made my way down the stairs I could hear Jasper angrily talking to someone in the kitchen.

"No I haven't eaten her, and I won't, I'm not a goddamn newborn I can handle one human Alice!" Jasper said his accent coming out a lot stronger than it usually did, I snuck up behind him hoping his special abilities wouldn't give me away.

"Soundin' real southern there Major " I said mimicking his accent, but before I even saw him move jasper's hands were on my arms pinning me to the floor "thank god it's just you Bella!" Jasper said looking relieved.

"...Anyway Edward wants to talk to you but you don't have to talk if you don't want to" Jasper said knowing my feelings towards Edward at the moment "sure but you have to stand next to me" he thought for a second "okay".

I walked over to a couch and sat down Jasper sitting on the one across from me.

"Hello Edward" I said in the most bored tone I could manage "Bella love, is everything okay Jasper hasn't tried to eat you or anything?"

I looked at Jasper "everything is fine and Jasper has been very well behaved" but as soon as I said that Jasper got a wicked smirk on his face making me worry "well that's good.. we should be back in about two weeks okay?"

I rolled my eyes and was about to reply when I was hit by a shit ton of lust, I nearly fell out of my chair and looked at jasper his smirk had turned into a big shit eating grin at his little joke.

I gave him a glare that easily rivalled one of Rosalie's and he stopped the fake emotion still grinning like a idiot 'well two can play at that game' I sent him a smile that wiped the smug look right off his face.

"Edward" I purred into the phone "can you please give the phone to Alice, jasper really wants to talk to her" I used my most convincing voice "sure love just a moment" I gave the phone to jasper who just glared in my direction.

"HEY JAZZY!" I heard Alice screech "hello Alice" jasper pinched the bridge of his nose 'time for revenge' I thought trying to keep my poker face, after Alice had finished screeching her reply I sauntered over to jasper and sat on his lap.

"so jay how about you and I play a little game" I whispered into his ear quiet enough so Alice wouldn't hear. He tried to reply to Alice but it came out as a stuttering mess "I..I..I a..am b..but"

I traced his jawline with my finger listening to the loud laughter in the background that had to be Emmett.

"The Major STUTTERING! never thought I'd see the day" he yelled into the phone, Jasper quickly snapped the phone shut and pinned my arms to my sides "what was that?!"

I shrugged out of his grip "just a little payback" I said and started walking back upstairs to Jaspers study.

**-JASPER'S POV-**

What the fuck was that... I pinned her arms down "what was that?!"

She smirked at me.. SMIRKED! And shrugged my hands off "just a little payback" like all that was nothing and then just walked away from me. I just sat there for a minute 'who the hell is she and what has she done with Bella Swan'...

**Note: Bella knows Jasper was a major because she had heard the cullens call him that (mainly Emmett)**

**Again sorry for the extreme lateness stuff came up and such but I don't think you guys actually care so bye for now ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter it's not the greatest but in my defence I just finished writing it at 1:25am so don't forget to read, write and enjoy.**

**JASPERS POV **

I walked back to my study where I found her sitting on my bed reading, I took the book and looked at the cover "hey! I was reading that!"Bella put her hands on her hips,I smirked and sat the book down on my desk "not anymore" I said grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

**BELLA POV**

I pouted "why not" his grin somehow widened "we are going swimming" I raised an eyebrow at him "why", "because it is a great day outside and someone as beautiful as you shouldn't spend it trapped inside"

He winked and I could feel a blush forming on my cheeks.

"Okay but I don't have anything to wear..." I trailed off "no problem miss Bella" his accent was back "Alice has a few here for you" and before I could reply he was gone.

I stood up and put the book back on the shelf freezing when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Jasper holding a blue bikini smirking at me "I am NOT wearing that!" I said, my blush coming back stronger "well darlin' you're wearing that or nothing, not that I'd mind" the smirk on his face showed he meant it.

I quickly grabbed the bikini and pointed at the door "out" he just laughed and walked out the door.

I sighed at sat on the bed starring at the clothes 'someone save me' I thought and looked up at the ceiling.

I walked out of the room with my towel wrapped securely around my body looking for Jasper who was waiting downstairs in nothing but a pair of black shorts.

Jasper looked me over quickly before nodding and pulling me out the door "so where are we going anyway" I asked, because he 'sparkles' it wouldn't be anywhere public.

"Just somewhere.." He trailed off starring into the forest in front of us "what is it?" I said trying to find what he was starring at "nothing just wait here for a second okay?"

He ran off not giving me a chance to answer, I took my towel off and put it on the ground to sit on "okay then".

I sat playing with the leaves on the ground before I heard Jasper laughing, I looked up and saw Jasper walking back with two unknown vampires "uhh..." was all I could say while staring at the vampires 'wow real attractive there Bella' I scolded myself "who is this?"

The man walked forward and tipped an imaginary hat "Peter Whitlock at your service ma'am".

The woman walked up behind him and I'm "Charlotte Whitlock this idiots wife" she said pointing at Peter "hey!" Peter put on a face of mock hurt and I laughed "I'm Bella".

Peter looked me up and down and I realised I was only wearing a bikini 'what a great first impression' I thought as I quickly stood up pulling the towel with me and wrapping it around myself even tighter than before.

"Well um we were about to go swimming if you uh want to come?" I stumbled over my words looking at the ground "what do ya think char?" Peter asked still smirking "sounds great" she smiled.

We walked for a while with Jasper until we came to a small cliff with a lake underneath it it was beautiful everything was a deep green surrounding the crystal blue water with the sun shining down on us this place was actually really peaceful or was now that we've turned up I'm almost sure the peace will be ending shortly.

I turned to look at the three vampires who all slightly resembled a disco ball now that we were in the sun.

I pretended to stumble back a bit and covered my eyes "I should have brought some sunglasses i might go blind from your sparkles" I joked causing Peter to chuckle "I like this one".

I looked at Jasper to see him smirking at me when I got an idea I motioned for Peter and Charlotte to come with me "Jasper can you stay here for a minute I have a question for your friends?" He looked confused "I ah.. sure" he shrugged I walked back into the forest.

"Could you please take me out of hearing distance?" Peter had a knowing smirk "sure bell" I smiled at the nickname.

When we got out of Jaspers hearing distance I turned to them my face deadly serious "so.. I have a plan", Peter leaned in closer "I want to prank Jasper" I clarified for Charlotte who looked confused "I was hoping you would help?"

Peter looked pleadingly at Charlotte "sure sugar" she smiled "well... I was thinking maybe I could 'fall' of the cliff" I said using air quotes "but I thought maybe one of you could catch me just before I face planted into the water".

I looked at them with a serious face "because trust me I will I'm more than a little clumsy sometimes... and the other could push Jasper in when he goes to see if I'm okay because he's technically my 'babysitter' so he would most likely check to make sure I didn't die at the very least" I said rolling my eyes.

I looked up to see their reactions Charlotte was smiling and Peter looked awed.

"I really like this one, Char can we keep her I don't think Jasper would mind... much" we laughed and walked back where Jasper was pacing back and forth.

"hey Jay! You ready to go swimming?" I said walking to the edge.

I dropped my towel I looked out over the edge to see Charlotte already in place next to a medium sized boulder "hey what's that?"

I looked out at the other side of the lake purposely leaning forward until I leant too far "Shit!" I yelled as I began falling.

Charlotte right on cue grabbed me and threw the boulder in making a big splash "nice touch" I smiled as she ran me up the top so I could watch Peter do his part.

"BELLA!" Jasper yelled running to the edge looking for me only seeing the ripple of where the rock landed.

Peter ran up and pushed him and I thought vampires were supposed to be graceful, we all started laughing when we heard the splash and high fived.

"Mission complete" I laughed standing like a major and Peter and Charlotte both saluted smiling.

I heard the sound someone walking closer and turned to see a very irritated and very wet Jasper looking at us "really Bella again!" Jasper yelled.

Peter looked surprised "again?" And I quickly told him of my prank with Emmett "good one bell, are you sure we can't keep her Char?" Charlotte just laughed.

"Judging by the look on Jasper's face I would say no" I looked at Jasper and he smirks "nope you're mine".

Peter smirks at us and whispers something to Charlotte who laughs and winks at me.

I turn and look out at the water "anyway we came here to swim so let's swim!" I say and before I can move Jasper has me in a vice grip and has jumped off the cliff.

I laugh on the way down until we hit the water *splash*.

I swim to the top and see Peter and Charlotte starring down at us with smirks before they change their clothes and jump in with us.

* * *

><p>We were all walking back in a comfortable silence when Jasper decided to speak " not that I don't want you here or anything but why are you here? I thought you hated forks?" I turned to look at them.<p>

Peter was the one to answer, "we decided to come down and visit our brother while the seeing witch was away sure I like annoying her but too much of that voice is enough to drive anyone insane, it amazes me how youve stayed semi-sane with the 60 years you spent with 'it."

I nodded agreeing with Peter "Well I'm fine with you being here as long as you don't eat me" I shrugged.

peter gave me a weird look "why are you so okay with being surrounded by vampires?"

i shrugged and counted to three on my fingers before screaming with as much terror as I could doing my part to back away and fall (like they always seem to in horror movies) looking up at him like he was my worst nightmare before smiling "better?"

He just laughed and shook his head "much better".

"How long are you going to be here for?" I asked standing up, this time Charlotte answered "about a week if that".

I pouted "aw that's no fun you guys seem like much more fun than the Cullens.." "except maybe Emmett" I added as an after thought "hey!" Jasper said putting a hand to his heart "and you too Jay" I said without realising the slip of his name.

Peter smiled at us and seemed to get an idea, using vampire speed he asked Jasper something I only saw his lips moving just barely to know they were talking.

"YES! well bell it seems we're going on a.. Road trip" Peter said using a sing song voice I laughed shaking my head "real manly Peter" we laughed and walked inside to pack for our 'road-trip' to Peters mystery location.

**okay so as I promised the next chapter is on time slightly early even so yay for that and also see if you can guess where Peter, Charlotte and Jasper might be taking Bella.**

**-Maia x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again here's the next chapter :)**

**BELLA POV**

Peter and Charlotte came down a few minutes later with a suitcase of stuff for me to take.

I would have packed it myself but they said I was taking too long and took over.

"stupid impatient vampires" I mumbled rolling my suitcase out to Jaspers's car earning a smirk from Peter and a chuckle from Jasper.

I walked around to the front passenger seat and sat down,"so are you going to tell me where we are going yet?"

I gave a pointed look to Peter who had already shushed both Charlotte and Jasper when they tried to tell me earlier.

Peter's smirk grew "nope, you're just going to have to wait and see" I groaned loudly "fiiiiine" I whined looking at Jasper who had a smug "I know and you don't" look plastered on his face.

"Why are vampires such assholes" I grumbled looking out the window as Jasper started to drive.

I sat staring out the window for what seemed like forever but was only probably about 30 minutes, I have always liked to watch the land slowly drift past while I'm in the car I'm not sure why but I find it soothing to watch all the different colours and shapes glad that even though I won't get to see everything in the world but at least I get to see this small part of it.

Then I noticed the eerie quiet inside the car.

Quiet is fine and all but not when Peter is around, I noticed that from almost the minute I met him. Silence usually means he's up to something.

I turn around to look at the two red eyed vampires, who look back at me with small calm smiles.

"What's up with you two?" I say raising an eyebrow,but it isn't them who answers it's Jasper.

"I may have been um.. accidentally projecting your emotions" he says looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh.. well I guess that's okay, I mean a little calm never hurt anyone. Right Peter?" I say with a wink at Peter who just chuckled.

"Don't encourage him sugar" Charlotte joined in causing Peter to pout.

"I can be calm!" Peter defended crossing his arms.

"Sure you can" Charlotte said kissing him, "now stop pouting you look silly captain of the war pouting, you'd never hear the end of it if Garret caught you doing that" she said and leaned into him.

I looked at Jasper who was fake gagging at their short display of affection and laughed "hey you're apparently a Major so you shouldn't be scared by a little PDA" I laughed poking his shoulder.

He laughed with me before refocusing on the road ahead.

I closed my eyes relaxing into the seat before I must have fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see bright red ones staring back at me I jumped and screamed.<p>

Only after I had accidentally hit my head on the roof did I notice it was only Peter who was hanging over the back of my chair.

"God you're such an ass Peter!" I said rubbing the small bump on my head, he tried to reply but it just sounded like gibberish because he was laughing so hard, his blonde hair swaying while he leaned upside down over the back of my seat.

He eventually stopped and put on a fake sad face "I'm sorry bell" he said adding a pout to his little act.

I glared into his deep red eyes "I don't accept" crossing my arms to prove my point.

"Awww but bell I really didn't mean to scare you" he said as a look of mischief slowly overtook his face.

Now I was scared "how about I make it up to you?"

The look was still there "how?" I asked raising an eyebrow "like this" and then he kissed me...

'What the fuck just happened?' I thought looking at Charlotte who shrugged then pointed to Jasper trying not to laugh.

Jasper was glaring at Peter with a look that could probably make Ciaus run screaming.

I burst out laughing and Peter grinned "you jealous Jay?" I teased as Peter finally sat back down.

"If you wanted me to kiss you you should have just asked" I joked.

He looked down and mumbled something that I could barely hear. "well maybe I do".

My face went blank 'oh my god' I thought, I looked back at Peter and Charlotte who looked just as shocked 'I guess I heard right then' I thought as I turned around and looked out my window using my hands to hold my head up.

I sat like that for the rest of the drive and let me tell you that was no easy task the drive was so long I was actually worried my arms were frozen like that by the time we stopped at a large set of iron gates.

The gates were black with a swirl design that got more and more complicated the closer it got to what looked to be a crest in the centre.

I also noticed a sign painted on the left hand side of the gate stating "Private property, enter and die!" Which I didn't doubt for a moment.

We pulled up in front of a huge cabin that looked a little more like a wooden mansion.

Where are we?" I asked starring at the huge building "our place" Charlotte smiled and walked inside.

The inside was beautifully decorated with antique furniture and what I'm assuming were tokens from their pasts.

" this place is amazing!" I smiled at Charlotte who returned my smile "thanks sugar, now your room will be the last one down the left hall" she said pointing as Peter ran down and pointed as well before running back.

"The one next to it is Jaspers but I will warn you they're connected to the same bathroom in the middle will that be a problem?"

She looked worried for a second before I replied "no that's fine I don't think Jasper would mind accidentally seeing me in just a towel" I winked at Jasper before turning back to Charlotte.

"okay well I'll let you get settled, Jasper can you help her unpack Peter and I have some uh.. Business to attend to" she said before turning and running off Peter not far behind.

I rolled my eyes "come on then" I grabbed his hand and walked into the room pulling him and my suitcase behind me.

We worked together to put my clothes away first slowly working our way through all the clothes they had packed before I turned around and saw the only thing left was underwear, my cheeks flamed and Jasper must have felt my emotions spike because he spun around and saw what I was looking at.

I felt a small projection of lust coming from him.

My entire face was now bright red and I ran and stuffed the underwear into a drawer before I could get any more embarrassed.

I looked over at jasper whose eyes had darkened considerably since we first walked in here " you shouldn't be embarrassed Bella" he said lowly walking towards me until he was directly in front of me 'I looked down at the floor.

He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking him in the eyes "you're beautiful Bella you have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about" he said dropping his hand.

I smiled at him before leaning up and kissing him quickly.

He looked shocked for a second before smiling "what was that for?" I laughed "I owed you one for earlier and don't worry I wanted to kiss you too" I winked before grabbing my pyjamas and walking into the bathroom.

**going to leave it there but the next chapter will be longer. I would just like to say sorry about the non regular posting but as soon as the chapters finished and I have time to upload it, i do so hopefully I'll get a regular schedule soon, also I do actually like it when people review ideas and suggestions and usually try to work them in. Don't forget to read, write and enjoy ;)**

**~Maia**


End file.
